Revealed Feelings
by Yolko
Summary: When Watanuki confesses to Himawari, gets turned down and cries alone, what will happen? Who fill comfort him? WataxDou, Yaoi. If you're not comfortable with gay relationships, don't read. Lemon in teh third chapter.
1. Confessions

Revealed feelings

He never thought it would come to this. And he had never regretted doing something so badly. Why the hell he messed up like that?

Watanuki was ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe that he actually was hiding in some shady street – and even more – crying while hiding his head to his arms. He didn't even remember when he cried last… _Must have been a long time ago_, he thought. But actually, wasn't it kind of weird? The fact that he didn't cry was a small miracle. Some guy could have committed suicide in his position – after all, he was orphan with no parents or relatives, lived alone, was haunted by spirits, had no close friends or a passion for something… In a way, he was all alone in this world and with nothing to do. Watanuki wasn't depressed, he did enjoy his life and was good at something, too, but at a time like this he really felt extremely lonely. There was no one he could talk to. Or, to be more specific, there was no one who he would want to talk to. Yuko would surely want to know what happened and wouldn't mind listening, but there was no way he would want to open for her. After all, she drank a lot, made fun of him all the time and was a very mysterious and unreliable person. Domeki was about the same, so he didn't want to talk to him either. And Himawari… Well, there was no doubt that she didn't even want to see him right now. That made Watanuki cry even harder and he felt absolutely horrible. But in a way, she was the reason Watanuki was crying in a shady street.

It had happened on a normal day. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom at it was a beautiful, sunny day, but otherwise, it was an exremely normal day. But Watanuki's mood was something really different – not normal at all. He felt really confident and happy that day. And when he arrived ro school, he became even happier. He saw Himawari before the class started and talked about weather and other trivial things. Then he heard Yuko's words in his head: "Why don't you make your move on her?" It had been one of those moment he complained to Yuko how extremely annoying Domeki was and how Himawari paid too much attention to the archer. Watanuki didn't remember, what he had answered to Yuko, but surely not "What a great idea, I'll do that right away!" But in that moment, it actually had seemed like a very good idea. He had no idea why, but he decided to do it right after school. He knew, that Himawari could say no, if he asked did she like him that way, but still he thought that it would be the best to be open about his feelings. And Himawari surely wouldn't turn him down roughly, since she was always so nice to everyone. Of course, Watanuki didn't think how bad it would feel it that actually would happen he only thought that she had said "We're compatible!" while reading some magazine's horoscope section. Who knows, maybe she did like him? The thought made Watanuki even more confident and soon he couldn't wait the schoolday to end.

Watanuki heard a loud bang and quickly lifted his head. He was about to ask: "Who's there?" but noticed that it was nothing but a cat which had knocked over a trash bin. He sighed from relief. And put his head on his arms again. Why? What in the world had convinced him to confess Himawari? Wasn't he happy about the things in the way they were? He spent time with Himawari, although Domeki always tagged along, and they all were happy. But still he had ruined everything, with a single sentence.

"Himawari-chan… I like you." He had said. Himawari had turned her haid and said:

"Eh? Oh, I like you too, Watanuki. You're a great person." And then she had smiled in the way she always did. She didn't realise that Watanuki was actually confessing something deeper that just love that close friends share.

"No… I mean…" Watanuki said, with his eyes on the ground.

"What?" Himawari asked cheerfully.

"…I love you." He said. _I said it! I finally said it!_ Watanuki thought. He had been blushing. Himawari had been speechless for a moment, and stared Watanuki with a puzzled look on her face. Even at that moment, Watanuki didn't regret what he said. He had just waited for the girl to answer, eyes still locked to the ground.

"…Oh." Himawari had finally said with a bit blush on her face. "…Is that so."

Since she still hadn't answer in the way Watanuki had wanted her to, he said:

"So… How do you feel about me? Do you…" Watanuki had not finished his sentence nor lifted his gaze from the ground. He had been sure that Himawari had realised what he meant. But she still hadn't said anything, for a minute or so. Watanuki had waited patientally for her to asnwer. And finally, she had said:

"…I'm sorry, Watanuki… I don't think I can return your feelings."

Watanuki ran out of tears, but he still could've cried if it was possible. He felt so sad, so ashamed and so lonely that he could've cried a river. And he was filled with regret. _What the hell was I thinking?_ He thought, grasping the sleeves of his school uniform. _Did the cherry blossoms cast a spell on me or something?_ Just when he was about to start crying again, he heard footsteps. He lifted his head again. There was someone in the shadows. He wanted to stand up and run away, but he couldn't move his legs. Instead, he just watched how the person slowly walked towards him. Finally, after a painfully long moment, the person stepped into light and Watanuki was able to see who it was.

"Yo."

It was Domeki.


	2. Gone loneliness

Shit

_Shit. Why is Domeki here?_ Watanuki thought. _He wasn't there when I confessed, right? He had club activities…_ Domeki just stood and stared at him, with his usual look. Watanuki felt ashamed again – his eyes were red from crying and the fabric in his shirt, which he had rested his head on, was wet from tears. Watanuki wanted to say: "Get lost!" or just leave and run away from Domeki, but he knew that if he even tried to speak he would fall into tears again and he still couldn't stand up after sitting there for so long. And there was no way he'd cry before Domeki's eyes. Domeki made fun of him anyway and Watanuki always had to serve him and everything about Domeki made Watanuki really angry, so at least he didn't want Domeki to have even more reasons to laugh at him or more reasons to think lowly of him. So, instead of saying anything or running away, Watanuki just sat there quietly and ignored the fact that Domeki even was there. But still, he wanted to say something. No matter what he did, he would look like an idiot, so he tried to summon the courage to open his mouth. Just when he was about to say something, Domeki sat next to him. Watanuki couldn't help himself and turned his eyes to Domeki. This time it was Domeki who didn't look at the other boy and Watanuki felt embarrased and turned his head to look at the opposite wall again. He sighed, inhaled and said:

"Why are you here?" Watanuki knew that Domeki shouldn't known that he was here – this wasn't a place he always came when he felt depressed or something, actually he had just came across this place very randomly, he had just walked a long time and ended up here. When Watanuki asked Domeki that question, his voice broke and he started crying again. _Shit. Shitshitshitshit. I knew that this would happen._ Domeki stared at him, although the boy with the glasses didn't see it – he tried to look away so that Domeki wouldn't see his tears. But he guessed the archer did and knew that even if he didn't see them, he would hear from the sobs that he was crying. Watanuki had never felt more embarassed in his life. Somebody would've thought it wasn't that big deal, but somehow, there were so many things Watanuki didn't want Domeki to now about him. Things that he didn't like about in himself, this he would want to live without. _Why do I care about what Domeki thinks about me? _Watanuki wondered. _It's not like I even want to spend time with him…_Suddenly Watanuki felt strong arms around him. When he turned his head to look at Domeki, he realised that Domeki was hugging him. There was the usual, neutral expression on Domeki's face, but in his eyes Watanuki saw… a tiny bit of compassion.

"…Himawari told me what happened", Domeki said. "She asked me to find you and tell you her apologies." Watanuki was shocked. _So this was Himawari's doing after all? Domeki wouldn't be here if it weren't for her? Did Domeki like Himawari as well? Why did he… No, more importantly, why does it bother me so much? _Watanuki thought and continued crying. _What the hell am I thinking? I should just hurry up and tell him to leave… Or leave myself…_

"...She sob already told me she was sorry…" That was the only thing Watanuki could say at the moment. He wanted to say more, but his voice was shivering because of his tears. And he felt absolutely horrible. When Domeki had arrived, Watanuki had thought that he actually had a friend, but he was wrong. He didn't have anyone. His parents and all relatives were dead, his boss was a drunk bastard who just thought him as a slave, his best friend turned out to be dead too and the only person who had been nice to him didn't probably even want to see him and sent a boy which he hated to say she's sorry. Could it be worse? But despite all that, Watanuki actually felt comfotable resting in Domeki's arms. The archer had protected him from the spirits many times already and he didn't say thank you, even when he knew he should and wanted to. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. The awkward silence continued for a long time and the only thing that was heard was the sobs Watanuki did. It continued until the two boys heard a loud rumble from the skies. It was thunder and before they knew it, it had started to rain. Domeki stood up, trying to pull Watanuki with him, but Watanuki was still too weak to use his legs.

"…Ah. I'm sorry." Watanuki said, not knowing why.

"What's wrong?" Domeki asked with a bit worry in his voice.

"…I can't move my legs… I guess I've been sitting here too long…"

Without saying a word Domeki grapped Watanuki under the legs and lifted the smaller boy up.

"…HUUUH?!" Watanuki shouted. In his shock he suddenly stopped crying. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked and struggled furiously, but was still unable to get away from the archers tight grip. When he looked at Domeki's face he noticed a small smirk. Domeki didn't answer Watanuki's question but the later boy didn't complain anymore. No matter what he tried to think he couldn't deny the fact that he was comfortable, being carried in the rain by a quiet boy.

"…Hey, where are we going?" Watanuki asked. He had thought that they were going to his own place, but since they went to different direction he started to wonder if he was wrong.

"My place." Domeki answered. Watanuki was about to say something but after a second thought he just stayed silent. He wanted to see Domeki's room and have a good talk with him. After all, he finally had someone to talk to.

"…but after you came, I don't think that I'm that alone anymore… And I'm sure that even if Yuko-san is really annoying most of the time, she has helped me a lot and doesn't mean anything bad." _And thanks to her, I got to spend more time with you… _Watanuki added secretly in his mind and blushed a bit. _WHAAAT?! What the heck was I thinking just now?! Man, I need to get a hold of myself… _Watanuki had just told Domeki what he was thinking when he was crying. He was at Domeki's house and they were drinking tea. Domeki had insisted that Watanuki would change his wet clothes to Domeki's dry ones and Watanuki had finally agreed, after realising that he was very cold. Now he was wearing Domeki's grey T-shirt and dark blue sweatpants and drinked cherry blossom tea with a blanket on his shoulders.

"Nobody should feel that alone. I feel sorry for you." Domeki said, gazing Watanuki with calm, compassionate eyes. Domeki's look made Watanuki feel a bit embarassed and uncomfortable. It felt a bit like being with your crush… Watanuki startled and blushed furiously.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Domeki asked with a worried voice. Watanuki felt even more embarassed and after realising that there was no way he could say "I think I have a crush on you", he said:

"Yeah, a bit…" And even if Watanuki didn't believe in his words himself he sneezed right after them. It seemed he actually caught a cold, without noticing it.

"You should lie down somewhere", Domeki said. "There's a spare futon in my room, I can…"

"No way, it's not a big deal!" Watanuki interrupted and stood up. "It looks like the rain has stopped, I should probably go home now…" When he was about to walk to the door, Domeki grapped his hand and stopped him.

"No. You shouldn't leave now or it will get worse." The archer said. "Besides, won't you feel lonely if you go home?" Watanuki gazed at Domeki's face with a wounded look. _He is absolutely right. At times like this, I really want to say thank you…_

"Fine, I'll stay", he said.


End file.
